Windows Vista
Windows Vista '''is a major release of the Microsoft Windows operating system released to manufacturing on 8 November 2006 and officially released on 30 January 2007. This version introduced many huge changes such as Aero and the Sidebar. History After Windows XP, Microsoft intended for a small step-up release of Windows between XP and what we know as Windows 7 (Blackcomb). This was called Longhorn, and development had begun back in May 2001. The earliest build that is available of Longhorn is 3683, from September 2002. Microsoft began working on new features such as the DCE, first seen in a good form in build 3706, which allowed for transparency in windows, the taskbar, start menu and context menus and special window effects such as a spin effect. DCE was nullified after build 4005 of Longhorn, but DCE was given new effects in later builds shown off at the WinHEC 2003 conference, including a flapping windows animation. DCE was intended to not use a lot of CPU and RAM power. Builds 4011, 4015.main and 4017 include a basic DCE. Starting with Longhorn build 4029.lab06_n, Windows Aero was made. Windows Aero is the glass theme that made it into Vista, and Windows 7. In these early Longhorn M6 builds (4029.lab06_n, 4030.lab06_n both compiles, 4031.lab06_n, 4032, 4033.main and 4033.idx01) there is a bug. However, build 4038 from August 2003 had the aero working. With build 4042, the next build, compiled in September and bringing a new theme, new wallpaper, attempting to make a fully working WinFS, and having opaque Aero and transparent Aero, Microsoft was adding too much too early and overloading the builds and making them unstable, one example being 4039. It was clear Microsoft would not be able to launch the Longhorn operating system in its current state. Build 4051 showed what had happened - Microsoft was now attempting to fix an issue that was now bad. At PDC 2003, people not knowing Longhorn's development were awfully let down as the OS they expected had not launched. A pushback was made to 2004. As builds went on, DCE became DWM. Aero 2.0 was brought with Longhorn build 4074, shown off at WinHEC 2004. Aero stepped up this time including glass for the taskbar and sidebar, new animated Aero Stars, animated windows, and more. However, 4074 was far from being stable enough for it to be RTM. Icons appeared invisible in this build with Aero on, DWM had a green color that could only be changed via a patch, you couldn't make folders out of the box, and the build was not only unstable but not balanced. The x64 version of Longhorn 4074 couldn't have Aero, and was buggier and more stripped down than an x86 build would be. Microsoft began to test x64, to make sure they could balance it out, for the release they HOPED would occur in at least October 2004. Build 4083 was the build compiled for those testing purposes, however it was a failure, due to not having a working Windows Classic theme, missing applets for Control Panel, and solid colors for wallpapers. The build had a new wallpaper which couldn't be applied, and Safe Mode had some glitches. All M7/8 builds from 4083 onwards were super similar. 4084, succeeding 4083 shortly, applied the new wallpaper and made the sidebar appear by default again. However, it failed to fix the Windows Classic theme, Safe Mode, the Control Panel applets. 4085 was compiled from Lab07 but did very little either. 4088 was compiled soon but it too failed. 4089, which is not confirmed to exist, was potentially compiled to test Avalon. Eventually, in August, Microsoft knew they wouldn't be able to finish Longhorn in this state, nor would they be able to have it fixed for a October 2004/2005 release. They threw all they had, broken or not, into build 4093 on 19/08/2004. The build contained numerous Avalon apps, most broken or glitchy, and the build was very unstable. Development reset on the same day, with build 3790.1232 based on Windows Server 2003 SP1. Even though the reset had occurred, a developer made a pre-reset build based on the original Windows Server 2003 RC code in their own workstation in November 2004, build 4094. Not much is known about 4094 other than it's probably very similar to 4093, if not probably the exact same, and that it isn't a well-known Longhorn build due to being compiled by someone who wasn't following the current Longhorn development. Build 5001 was compiled soon, with Windows LH branding. Build 5048, the first build to be shared by Microsoft, was shown at WinHEC 2005. People were shocked by it's appearance, it looking a lot like Windows XP. Build 5048 changed many things however. It made a new version of Aero, however like with builds 4039 and 4042 from 2003, the transparency only applied to the windows' borders and title bars. Like 4042, two versions of Aero exist, a Metal version and a Glass version. Build 5112 succeeded the build. By this point, it was now known as Vista, with Jim Allchin stating that "it creates the right imagery for the new product capabilities and inspires the imagination with all the possibilities of what can be done with Windows—making people’s passions come alive." Windows Vista Beta 1 featured some changes and added new icons. Avalon and Indigo had entered Beta 1 as well, Avalon being the WPF that powered the new display panel in build 3683 and 4093, and some of the Avalon Apps in 4093 and the Avalon Movie Maker in 4089. WinFS was still being worked on but to a lesser extent, as it was clear WinFS wouldn't make it into Vista RTM. PDC 2005 came and went, and the Sidebar made its return in build 5219. PDC 2005 showed off new features like SuperFetch. 5219 upgraded Aero, making it now appear in the taskbar like it did in 4074. 5259, from very late 2005, added the new Start Orb, upgraded the Start menu, allowed for you to change Aero's color, and more. 2006 was the year. Build 5284 (vbl_core_gift) was made. It is the first build of Vista from 2006, compiled on January 3rd. Build 5308 came soon, and numerous builds stormed the scene, such as 5342, 5365, 5381 and eventually Beta 2 was made (build 5384). By this point, Microsoft knew where to go with the development of Vista. As Vista reached RC1 stage, it was becoming complete. XP icons were replaced with new ones. By build 5744, the RC2 build, most Vista icons were updated to their final versions. On January 30, 2007, Windows Vista launched to the general public but received backlash due to compatibility issues. Builds Builds with a ? before the dash are UNCONFIRMED - not known to exist. Builds with a dash and no ? are CONFIRMED - they exist. Builds proven FAKE are not listed. '''Pre-Reset Alpha/M2 ? - Windows Longhorn build 3663 ? - Windows Longhorn build 3670 M3 - Windows Longhorn build 3683 - Windows Longhorn build 3706 ? - Windows Longhorn build 3708 - Windows Longhorn build 3713 - Windows Longhorn build 3718 M4 - Windows Longhorn build 4001 - Windows Longhorn build 4002 - Windows Longhorn build 4005 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4006 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4007 - Windows Longhorn build 4008 - Windows Longhorn build 4011 M5 - Windows Longhorn build 4015.main ? - Windows Longhorn build 4015.lab06_n - Windows Longhorn build 4017 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4018 - Windows Longhorn build 4020 - Windows Longhorn build 4029.main - Windows Longhorn build 4030.main - Windows Longhorn build 4031.main M6 - Windows Longhorn build 4029.lab06_n - Windows Longhorn build 4030.lab06_n (30 June) - Windows Longhorn build 4030.lab06_n (2 July) - Windows Longhorn build 4031.lab06_n - Windows Longhorn build 4032 - Windows Longhorn build 4033.main - Windows Longhorn build 4033.idx01 - Windows Longhorn build 4038 - Windows Longhorn build 4039 (24 August) - Windows Longhorn build 4039 (27 August) - Windows Longhorn build 4040 - Windows Longhorn build 4042.main M7 - Windows Longhorn build 4042.lab06_n ? - Windows Longhorn build 4044 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4048.Lab02 - Windows Longhorn build 4048.idx02 - Windows Longhorn build 4050.idx02 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4050.private/lab06_demo (13 October) ? - Windows Longhorn build 4050.private/lab06_demo (18 October) ? - Windows Longhorn build 4050.private/lab06_demo (19 October) ? - Windows Longhorn build 4050.private/lab06_demo (20 October) ? - Windows Longhorn build 4050.private/lab06_demo (22 October) - Windows Longhorn build 4051 - Windows Longhorn build 4053 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4057 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4059 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4067.private/lddm_dev_tech ? - Windows Longhorn build 4067.idx01 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4069 - Windows Longhorn build 4074 - Windows Longhorn build 4081 - Windows Longhorn build 4082 - Windows Longhorn build 4083 - Windows Longhorn build 4084 - Windows Longhorn build 4085.main - Windows Longhorn build 4085.Lab07_N - Windows Longhorn build 4086.main - Windows Longhorn build 4086.lab03 - Windows Longhorn build 4086.lab01_n - Windows Longhorn build 4087 - Windows Longhorn build 4088 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4089 - Windows Longhorn build 4093 ? - Windows Longhorn build 4094 Post-Reset Omega-13 - Windows Longhorn build 3790.1232 - Windows Longhorn build 5000.vbl_core (3 August) - Windows Longhorn build 5000.vbl_core (8 August) - Windows Longhorn build 5000.vbl_core (9 August) - Windows Longhorn build 5000.vbl_core (18 August) - Windows Longhorn build 5000.vbl_core (26 August) - Windows Longhorn build 5000.vbl_core (2 September) ? - Windows Longhorn build 5000.winmain - Windows Longhorn build 5001 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5002 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5003 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5004 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5005 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5006 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5007 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5008 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5009 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5010 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5011 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5012 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5018 - Windows Longhorn build 5048 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5054 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5058 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5059.vbl_wcp_avalon ? - Windows Longhorn build 5059.vbl_ux_dev_checkin ? - Windows Longhorn build 5060 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5063 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5071 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5081 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5086 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5087 ? - Windows Longhorn build 5089 - Windows Longhorn build 5098 Beta 1 '- 'Windows Vista build 5112 ? - Windows Vista build 5112.9 ? - Windows Vista build 5112.14 Pre-'Beta 2' ? - Windows Vista build 5203.winmain ? - Windows Vista build 5203.vbl_ux_dev_checkin ? - Windows Vista build 5209 - Windows Vista build 5212.winmain ? - Windows Vista build 5212.vbl_ux_dev_checkin ? - Windows Vista build 5212.vbl_wcp_mobile ? - Windows Vista build 5219 (24 August) - Windows Vista build 5219 (30 August) ? - Windows Vista build 5221.vbl_ux_dev_checkin_gamesux ? - Windows Vista build 5221.vbl_wcp_avalon ? - Windows Vista build 5223 ? - Windows Vista build 5224 ? - Windows Vista build 5225 ? - Windows Vista build 5226 - Windows Vista build 5231 - Windows Vista build 5231.2 ? - Windows Vista build 5252 - Windows Vista build 5259 - Windows Vista build 5259.3 Category:Operating Systems